Loosen up a little Julz
by Amy-REGALMEMBER
Summary: William messes with Julia's head."I want you William"   enjoy yall xx


**Okay**_** Guys I own nothing other than the Idea so its made only for fan purposes! :) Havent read it through clearly as its now 3:43 am here in England **_

_**woopwoop so enjoy and as for spelling errors sorry if there are any i know i but -OPEN instead of UPON- Somewhere. I know silly huh? Oh well enjoy **_

_**And please please review :D**_

"Julz it's been a long day, Darcy's in buffalo perhaps you could just for once leave work a little earlier just this once." Ruby knew that her sister was some what of a stubborn idervivual however; over the past few months she had seemed to have let it escalated to a whole new level. One of which Ruby had no hold over.  
>"Really Ruby I'm fine. Besides you have a train to catch back to New York, and they actually need you." Retorted Julia as she smiled slightly at her sister.<br>" Well I'm just worried about you Julz you really need to...loosen up a little" Julia's smile had long gone leaving Ruby with the felling her sister no longer wanted her company.  
>(The two sisters made there departures each heading in their own directions, Ruby to the train station and Julia back to the morgue)<p>

A whole hour had passed and there was nothing but that off the quietly playing music in the background as the young pathologist hummed softly along. The morgue was, pitch black, the only light was that of the lamps surrounding small areas of nearby walls, letting out a dim glow like that of fireflies.  
>Blatantly unaware of the loud slamming of the morgue doors the doctor remained pining away over the stacks of paperwork laid upon her desk.<p>

-She looks so beautiful; so breathtaking and all I want to do is take into my arms and...STOP IT WILLIAM you can't think of such things. For pâtés sake man she a married women.  
>Well not a happy one or else she wouldn't still be here! At this hour! No way! - William argued his thoughts and was slowly brought back to reality. – Okay just relax William your friends-<br>As the young detective walked over to the young pathologist he brushed his head over her shoulder and began to call her name when he suddenly heard a blood curdling scream leave her lips. Over all of the commotion he managed to make his voice heard. "JULIA" Yelled the detective.  
>"W...William. What on earth?" she looked relived and yet still scared witless. "Julia I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry" his voice was soft, his eyes calm. "I saw the morgue light on I thought it was a tad odd of you to still be here and so I came to check on you."<br>Julia stood in complete disbelieve as the Detective guided a strand off her hair out of her face to behind her ear whilst in the process he had accidentally brushed passed her skin; causing an uncontrolled shiver to race threw the doctors body.  
>"I was worried about you Julia"<p>

-He's worried about me? William...worried about me? – As Julia began to think to herself a smile began to creep onto her face.  
>"You were worried about me?" the words just slipped out they weren't meant to. -God why did you just say that Julia? Now you sound as pathetic as you must look. Besides he didn't mean it like that! Did he? - So many thoughts were flooding threw her mind it almost made it impossible to concentrate. However, as soon as she saw his lips move the thoughts stopped. It was almost as though they had just been dismissed by his voice; his sweet sweet voice.<p>

"I've missed you Julia" –Close your mouth Julia you're drooling and you've already made a tit of yourself once tonight-  
>"You've missed me? Why?" – Good you how her where you want her William. Keep going.<br>"Well of course I have Julia. I haven't seen you in over a month. Working at station house 5 means I no longer work with as closely and I miss that."  
>- Did he just say that or am I dreaming?-<br>"I've..." – DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT JULIA- I've missed you too. –Why would you do that to yourself? He said he missed working with you not that he missed you!-  
>"Pardon?" asked the Detective<p>

-You've done it now haven't you, you idiot now he knows you care for him! - "I...I just meant that." –Just meant what exactly? That you miss him every day; his sent, his lips, or even his sexy chocolate coloured eyes? Or perhaps his, strong sexy structure.  
>"Yes?" questioned the Detective hiding the devilish flames behind a faked puzzled look. –God she looks so hot when she's all vulnerable-<br>"Well yes I meant that I missed working with you too." –Nice save Julia-  
>"Well I had better be off then" His words were quick and simple no emotion was displayed when the words had left his mouth. –Why would he say something like that and just leave?-<br>"William did...did I say something wrong?" She tried to hold a smile in place but little did she know that her eyes displayed her feelings perfectly.  
>As Detective Murdoch inched closer to the young pathologist he scanned her for any type of reactions. What he did see brought a warm feeling to his stomach. He grinned and took a step towards her, moving her back a few inches at a time until she thudded against the morgue wall.<br>"Julia what makes you think that?" He took another step towards her leaving only a few inches between them. Julia let out a sharp into of air causing her eyes to flutter.  
>His actions were unexpected and seemed to be so out of character for William luss they had caught Julia be surprise resulting in her being left in complete disarray.<br>-It meant nothing Julia calm down, breathe just breathe. For Christ sake what is it with you? You're married and there is no way in hell that William would ever do anything with you! No matter how much you yurn for him to. Just a simple touch...STOP JULIA STOP IT!

"I'm sorry William it's the lack of sleep. I think its getting to me" Julia let out a giggle and smiled sheepishly into Williams eyes. "If you would rather forget all about this."  
>William took another step towards Julia forcing her to back up further toward the wall gently hitting her head on the way.<br>"I wish you would back away a little, Detective. I'm beginning to feel rather crowded," she said shakily, but all he did was smile.  
>"And what will you do if I refuse Doctor?" his voice was soft and he couldn't help but watch as her face morphed, it began to soften within a mixture of fear and nervousness. She opened and closed her mouth several times, her eyes swimming with emotion with one emotion blazing brightly threw all the others was; desire.<br>"William what on earth are you do...- The detective caressed Julia's jaw with his soft touch bringing her lips to his and slowly removed them again. He needed to see her, to look her in the eyes, to show her she made him crazy and most importantly to see that she needed him; wanted him.-...ing?" her words were shaky and hoarse. She could feel her head beginning to spin. She wanted him. -Julia he just kissed you, kissed you. Oh my stars can you believe it? -A smile appeared on the Dr's face as she began to make sense of what was happening.- Just keep it cool Julia.-  
>-Test her William. (How would I do that?) Walk away, walk away and listen to her call your name. Wait for her to beg for you to come back! (Why would I do that?) You must respect her William and besides that way you know there and then if she yurns for you!-<p>

William released the Doctor from his grasp and turned pars ally around spinning on his heels. "I should go Dr."  
>Julia's mouth must have been on the floor. Her eyes welled up with mounds of tears each waiting there turn to stream down her crimson cheeks.<br>"William wait" shouted the Dr. Her voice shaken. William kept moving closer toward the door with ever step. It seemed as though every step she took William took two. She called out again but still no reply.-See I told you to keep calm and did you listen? Like hell you did. Oh God no Julia Garland DON'T you dare cry.- It was to late the tears become overbearing causing her to fall to her knees this time crying his time above the tears. "Will...iam...pleaseeee. The tears made her voice break with each word. She now had her whole body on the cold floor her arms stretched out in front of her, like that of a child when they pray. Her head cradled by her arms.

William spun around this time at her unexpected outburst. He had certainly not expected that. It both made his heart ache and then again made him feel a sense of pride. The fact that Julia had wanted him so much she threw herself on the floor and called for him. It was all so overwhelming.  
>He said nothing. Just knelt down beside her taking her head in his hands, cupping it in them as she looked up. With his thumbs he wiped away some of her salty tears. Her eyes were watching every move he made. Tears still managed to escape but came to a screeching halt when William trailed his tongue up Julia's tear stained cheeks. A moan escaped the Dr's lips. "William" gasped the Dr.<br>Before she had chance to say another word William pressed his lips open hers and with the gasp she offered him, he used the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth; demanding her complete surrender.  
>William pulled away after what seemed to be a few breif seconds. "Do you want this Julia" he taunted her. She nodded to indicate her answer ,as the words just didn't want to formulate in her mind. "Well Julia? I need an answer. Now! And don't forget you have Darcy!"<br>She couldn't believe it. William was in complete control. Sexy and in charge. By this point all rational though had long gone. Leaving her with no other choice but to formulate an anser from complete need.

"William please..."-DONT YOU DARE JULIA GARLAND-  
>I don't want him William I want you!- Oh for christ's sake Julia don't do this to yourself!- I need you." –Julia Garland Now you've done it. No going back now! Your weak Julia and may I remind you that you are no loner Julia OGDEN your Julia GARLAND! Your MARRIED ring any bells yet? I mean what the hell were you thinking? Oh wait you WEREN'T! And NOW your in BIG trouble missy! Big trouble!-<p>

William trailed sweet moist kisses up the Dr's neck causing her to take a sharp intake of oxygen. A slight giggle left her lips when he nibbled on her the back of her ear. "Come Dr lets get you up" His voice was kind yet held in it another emotion but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it.  
>"OH MY Willliiiamm" yelped Julia bit her neck as he pulled her to her feet.<p>

**_Well what do you think? Should I carry on? Review please I need at least two to be able to continue xxx thanks for reading hope it was okay. If not let me _**

**_know about it please thanks guys xxx_**


End file.
